


Finding North

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House fires Cameron for her continued sexual harassment of Wilson. (Prompt from <span><a href="http://jdr1184.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://jdr1184.livejournal.com/"><b>jdr1184</b></a></span>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding North

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Directed-verse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2686) by Aris_Writing. 



> This takes place in the AU Directed!Verse created by [](http://aris-writing.livejournal.com/profile)[**aris_writing**](http://aris-writing.livejournal.com/) (based on an SGA fic by [](http://helenish.livejournal.com/profile)[**helenish**](http://helenish.livejournal.com/) ): “In one of the next universes over, sexual attraction is not guided along lines of gender, but along lines of power--dominators to submissives, tops to bottoms.” This story takes place after the fourth fic in the series, “Magnitude and Direction.” You will find it very helpful (and awesomely entertaining) to read [](http://aris-writing.livejournal.com/profile)[**aris_writing**](http://aris-writing.livejournal.com/) ’s [four fics](http://aris-writing.livejournal.com/tag/directedverse) first.

“You’re fired,” House declares with no preamble, and Cameron thinks for a minute that she’s caught in another dream.

“Anything you have in your desk or your locker, get them now and get out.” House walks to the bookcase and grabs the corner post. He looks at Cameron again, but she can’t move, as overwhelmed as she is with the stuck-in-molasses feeling. “Now!” House barks, and that somehow breaks it.

Cameron squares her shoulders and looks him straight in the eye. “I’m not going anywhere. What possible reason would you have for firing me?”

House brings his cane to his shoulder as if it’s a rifle. “Misconduct with a sub,” he replies. “Offense eligible for immediate termination. Don’t try to say you didn’t know, because I know you. You’re the goody-two-shoes type who’s read every syllable of the hospital code.”

“If I’m a goody-two-shoes type, why would I have made a termination-eligible offense?” Cameron is still annoyed by this unwarranted accusation, but she’s also starting to feel perplexed. “And I haven’t ever brought a sub of mine to the hospital, so how could you know what I might or might not have done?”

Bouncing his cane on his shoulder, House seems to be trying to grow taller, to push more intimidation into his posture and presence. His anger is palpable, and all of Cameron’s emotions are now morphing into a very intrigued curiosity. House may be claiming she did something to a sub, but he’s acting like she’s done something to _him_.

“It must be someone in the hospital,” Cameron muses, pacing away from House and not letting him see her smile. “Can’t be a nurse; you don’t give a damn about any of the nurses. I slapped Chase last week during that argument in the lab, but there are dozens of witnesses that he’s been in top-mode for weeks, so that doesn’t count. And he smacked me back anyway.” She stops and turns on him quickly. “You are _not_ accusing me of misconduct with a patient. I will sue you for defamation so quickly –”

“Wilson!” House interjects. “You’ve been sexually harassing Wilson, and it stops now.” House starts shoving at things on her desk. “Pack up and get out.”

Cameron scoffs, although she does race over to rescue her laptop before it hits the floor. “Wilson and I haven’t done a damn thing that’s prohibited for doms and subs who are both unattached…” She trails off and gently puts her laptop back on her desk before turning on House. “But he’s not unattached, is he?”

She feels a sense of triumph when House won’t meet her eyes. “You said misconduct with a sub, but you really mean misconduct against a top, don’t you? Nothing I’ve done with or to Wilson would be considered improper _unless_ he belonged to another top.”

House is still bristling with anger, but Cameron ignores that completely. She knows a secret he doesn’t want her to know, a secret she’s damn sure Wilson doesn’t know either. She’s immensely proud of this victory – and she thought she might not be a top, ha. This is going to make her life _so_ much easier.

She stalks right into House’s personal space and locks him into her gaze. “You draw it on him with a finger when he sleeps, don’t you?” she whispers. “A pretty, pretty collar around his pretty, pretty neck.” When she brings her hand up to illustrate on House, he grabs her wrist. The fear lurking in the back of his eyes emboldens her even more, and she smirks as she pulls away.

“My clinic hours are two to five today,” she says, sauntering to the door. “You can do them yourself or send Wilson; I don’t care.”

 _It’s good to be king._


End file.
